Talk:Nocturna/@comment-174.54.232.211-20121005012853/@comment-174.54.232.211-20130203023801
episode 2 the dragons release. (seth woke up rubbed his eyes and felt something in his hands he looked and suddenly snapped awake.) what the? what is this thing? (his grip made the core know that his dragon was now only controled by him.) oooooookkkk awkward but it has to mean something and im gonna figure it out! (kevin your gonna be late for school! his mother yelled.) (then he paused and slowly took steps then ran so fast he made a dust stay in place where he was standing.) (he ran downstairs dressed and hardly made it on the bus breathing heavily.) (he looked at his hand oh no i forget to leave it home! he thought) hey seth whats up? um nothing .he said trying to hide the core. nothing really diffrent theres also no messed up thing behind my back either or anything he laughed suspicously while saying that. later. isaiah was getting bullied by kevin again. hey pipsquek give me your money! then he pushed him to the merry go round thing in the park on the way home but didnt notice the core fell out of his pocket and while he was pushed he had force to spin round and round on it and was shot out in front of the bully and then it happened the core was spat out and landed on the ground sideways spining behind seth. then the bully was starting to shake his backpack downwards and his money fell out and grabbed it with his hands. thank you loser ill come again and laughed. then the core span faster and a saphire light started to be released and the dragon bursted into being behind seth with him not even noticing and the bully dropped his money and ran. what was that about? he picked up everything and saw his core. hey my thing it mustuve fell out wait where did the blue sphere thing in the middle go? then he felt his dragons breathe over his head. he turned. oh hey saphire. he turned back then his eyes snapped back open saphire! he turned again he was gone. whered he go? everyone run a dragon thats saphire is said a guy screaming. please dont say flying toward the city. said seth. FLYING TOWARD THE CITY! of course. then he rode his bike to his dragon hey dude whataya doin you cant be in this area! you have to listen hey buddy follow the leader! then he rode outside the attention and the dragon followed. then a dude was watching on a sky scraper with spy bunnoculars. yeah hes the one alright the huge power source with that dragon well be invincible! then he followed on spy gear. seth got his dragon to a forest saphire if its you you cant give yourself attention nothing can hurt you they wouldnt. then his dragon was tired for being out of his core for 5 minutes. whats wrong? they wont hurt him but i will said a voice. huh!? said seth seeing a figure in the shade. come out here coward! then he dragon slowly rose up. oh i see the dragons tired this is going to be easier then expected. what!? snapclaw launch! then a red core span fast toward a tree and hit it releasing snapclaw. aaaaaaaaaaah so i figure your a bad guy huh!? the guys core used a set of attacks. alright snapclaw CRASHING TERROR! then snapclaw started attacking saphire. hey huh!? seths core also had a meter and battle commands. whoa. hm? so hes already owns it whatever hes still going to be anialated! then his meter was decreasing. with this thing decreasing im guessing its bad. alright then ill give the moves a shot! saphire counterattack! go! shining tornado! the dragon flew high and span a blue flame and rammed into snapclaw. then his opponents meter dropped. life meter 65 percent seths meter 60 percent. now its our turn ok saphire! then saphire flew higher lets do it! dragon- then saphire went down flying at high speeds at snapclaw. ...impact! seth finished saying. snapclaw block! snapclaw shielded but still goy serious damage from the ariel ram seths meter 60 percent guys meter 45 percent. this kids tough! snapclaw attack! then snapclaw was just attacking head on and kept dealing damage. saphire blue shield! then saphire had a shield placed in front of him. decreasing damage. saphire you attack! then saphire let the shield down then he was just attacking and sent it away. seths life meter 30 percent guys meter 39 percent. alright snapclaw recover! then snapclaw was healing. snapclaws recovering! saphire stop em! saphire shower attack! then saphire had blue blasts of flames raining down like meteors on him. snapclaw stoped recovering and was up to 50 on his life meter. saphire fly nown shing tornado! block! then shining tornado was spining hard on snapeclaws defencive block. and both were blasted away in an impact. seths life meter 10 percent guys life meter 30 percent. alright kid your finished my special attack snapclaw get up and use it.. ROARING RAAAAAGGE!!!!!! then snapclaw got up and blasted a orange beam saphire you can do it saphire nova! while saphire was in the air it charged a blue flame in its mouth and blasted a blufe fire beam and the roaring rage attacked and they collided and blasted a huge explosion. seths life meter 3 percent. guys life meter 6 percent. your good kid huff huff but your dragons mine! no.... chance.. said isaiah in physical fitigue. then s.t.o.r.m. came in a helicopter oh... no... i... wont.... let.... you... take.... saphire. seth said. seth stood in front of the dragon on the ground in pain with his arms spread wide to protect him. but harly had them straight cause he was in physical fitigue and they shaked. black bullet LAUNCH! then black bullet appeared and flew at the dragon but seth took the fall for it. AAAeAAHHHH!!! foolish child protecting a beast. said charlemagne go fourth! she ended saying. black bullet attack! molecule disruptor! then black bullet let out a yellow beam at the dragon but seth still stood. theres no way hel take this hahahahahahaha! ha ha ha. hes not moving hes actually doing it! then seth and the dragon were sorrounded by blue shield and the attack did no damage. saphire hardly had enough power left to hold it for long. skysite launch! then skysie appeared. skysite break it down! laser tazer! then he let out a beam of swirled energy and hit the shield. fools you do it like this driftblade launch then driftblade hit the shield and appeared. now driftblade shield cannon and the attack broke the shield easily. driftblade attack the monsuno now plasma barrage! but seth took it instead AAAAAAHHHH!!!! then landed hard. how dare he. again bust barrage! then driftblade struck saphire again and again and sent it flying. then walked up and had its front paw on its chest and roared. no.. s-stop.. it.. ugn. drift blade get ready to strike.seth was in the way again. get out of the way or youll regret it. said charlemagne. take your best shot you... w-witch. then she got mad driftblade end them taser blades! then driftblades blades glew with electricity and started to strike at the dragon but seth got in the way and took the shot. AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! then he started to fall of the dragon and saphires eyes saw as seth slowly fell and crash landed unconcous on the ground in its eyes reflection of seth. well now nothing can stand in my way to claim the dragon. in the end the boy fell to his own injuries. then the dragons eyes widened and got up with sheer determination and streangth and attacked driftblade. driftblade machete melee driftblade took no damage cause of the shield seths life meter 1 percent charlemagnes life meter 100 percent. then saphire dragon gave all his streanth and used shining wing burst (not special attack) saphire spreaded his wings and his wings glew a blue blinding light. and when it cleared saphire and seth were gone. after them! they couldnt have gone far! said charlemagne. saphire was flying painfully over trees and stuff carrying seth uncounsous on its back. saphire then slowly went down to the ground of the unknown land and time was up and saphire returned into the core and seth fell with the core seth unconcously landed on branch to branch and fell to the ground and the core fell on his side. there he was lying there with no location and thats when the adventure began. will seth find shelter? will he survive long enough in the unknown location? will he keep saphire safe? wel find out in episode 3 please reply thank you. by isaiah.